A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of mobile stations. A mobile station (MS) may communicate with a base station (BS) via a downlink and an uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the mobile station, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the mobile station to the base station. A base station may transmit data and control information on the downlink to a mobile station and/or may receive data and control information on the uplink from the mobile station. The base station and/or mobile station may include radio frequency (RF) front-end circuitry. The RF front-end circuitry may include one or more phase-locked loops (PLLs) for generating local oscillator (LO) signals to be used for upconversion and downconversion of RF signals.